


hodgepodge

by Eurydyka_Kaput



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Jim is tired, M/M, Species Swap, and still a troll, barbara is a changeling, barbara is the head of the janus order, bular is getting some charachter development!, draal is the trollhunter, jim is a changeling, jim needs coffe, nomura and otto are idiots, toby is still human, walt is a human, walt is just a concerned teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydyka_Kaput/pseuds/Eurydyka_Kaput
Summary: Barbara has a lot on her plate as the head of the Janus Order and a doctor. Jim as her son, confidant, second in command and housekeeper has even more. That leads to his human teacher concern and man... Walter Strickler did not know what he got into.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/gifts), [moonlit_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/gifts).



> The idea of this au struck me when I told Gwenore I want to write something for her. Then the talk I had with monnlit_wings really puched the idea on a new level. Thank you, both of you. I see it as a fair solution to dedicate this work to both of you.

Jim yawned as he poured himself a big cup of coffee. He never considered himself much of a coffee person but lately rebuild of Killhead Bridge kept him up. As head’s confidant and one of the most important members he had to be present. Not to mention last night and the night before he had act as the supervisor since Barbara had night shifts at the hospital.

He drunk hot black coffee while he scrolled through texts from his kin. Most of them were notations on Bular’s status. It was almost funny to Jim how one troll could put entire race on tip toes. Though, according to some older changelings Bular changed for better after Barbara Lake became the head of the Janus Order. Jim really didn’t want to meet pre-Barbara Bular.

Nomura texted him some pictures of the newest pots the museum received. Otto send report on situation in Germany. Jim printed it and then briefly looked through it. He folded the report and placed it on tray he was going to use for Barbara’s breakfast.

Despite same last name Jim wasn’t Barbara’s son. The woman adopted him after his familiar’s parents died. She took him from his house in Vermont and let him stay with her in Arcadia. Jim was very grateful. Even if he sometimes he heard gossips. Gossips Barbara wanted him to work for the Janus Order sooner than burden of human family would let him.

It would make sense. Even before leaving Darklands Jim was quite famous among his kin. While he wasn’t the strongest he centrally was a good fighter and strategist.

Some days Jim believed it, others he did not.

He made breakfast while munching on a plastic wrapper. Jim packed lunch for himself, Toby and Barbara. Then he brought his mother’s breakfast upstairs. He smiled seeing her still in her work clothes, glassed crocked on her face, hair miraculously not messy. He kissed her on forehead and took her glasses off, then placing them on night stand.

He made it downstairs, grabbed his bag and two lunches. Jim walked his bike from the garage.

‘You look like crap.’ Toby informed Jim.

‘Thanks, Tobes.’

‘Not like that. Have you gotten any sleep?’

‘No.’ Jim answered.

_‘According to this instruction.’ Young changeling tapped his clip board ‘That piece go there, on the left. Put those boxes down! Where is piece number 5? Put those boxes down!  Who in the world ordered Starbucks? Can I have some?’_

‘I just couldn’t sleep.’ He smiled and offered Toby a paper bag ‘Lunch?’

Toby took and sniffed it ‘Meatloaf, fried rice and dried tomatoes.’ He pushed the bag towards Jim ‘I can’t. I’m on diet.’

‘Yes. For fourteen years.’

‘So?’ chubby boy asked.

‘You’re fifteen.’ Jim took off on his bike.

‘Long distance diet! I’m still growing!’ Toby followed him ‘Are we taking the canal today?’

‘No. Definitely not.’

‘Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?’

Jim usually liked taking the canal. Not today, though. Today Bular fought Kanjigar. As much as Jim hoped Gunmar’s son finally gained the amulet the fight probably ended with dead Trollhunter and amulet somehow beyond Bular’s reach. Black troll had particular luck for these kind of outcomes form what Jim heard. Young changeling did not want to risk troll’s rage.

‘Come on, Tobes. We’re going to be late.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Jim, would you agree?’ history teacher asked.

Jim jerked his head up after Toby shook his arm, trying to recall what the lesson was about ‘Uh?’

‘With Herodotu’s tactics?’

‘Yes, of course.’

‘Which ones?’

‘The winning ones?’ Jim hoped it did not sound like a question.

Bell rung causing students to get up as Mr Strickler gave them homework hoping they listened to him.

‘Jim, I’d like to have a word with you.’ Teacher said.

‘Yes, sure.’ Jim agreed.

‘You seem very tired lately. You literally fell asleep in class. I know your mother works hard and you want to help her out.’

Jim wanted to say “You have no idea.”

‘Still I would want to have a word with her. Here is my number.’ Teacher gave him a note ‘Call me if you need anything.’

‘Thank you, Mr Strickler. I’ll do that.’ Changeling smiled and nodded already putting calling his teacher on not to do list.

It was not that Jim did not appreciate Mr Strickler going out of his way to help him. In fact it was quite the opposite. Walter Strickler was his favorite teacher and one of the kindest humans changeling met during his stay in Arcadia. Jim would keep him alive after invasion.

The same went for Toby, of course. His human friend.

Jim led two lives but that was nothing he could not handle. That is until that faithful evening happened.

^^^^^^^^^^^

Barbara inspected Bular’s sunstained hand ‘How did this happened?’

Black troll mumbled something, that changeling could not understand. She sighed in return.

‘Your father is going to be very proud of you for slaying another trollhunter but I’m sure he won’t be pleased about your wounds.’

‘How am I supposed to not get hurt in a fight, impure?’ Bular pulled his hand away from her.

She gritted her teeth and then forced a smile ‘I’m not talking about the fight. I know you, Bular, and I know you tried to reach the amulet despite it being out in sunlight. As a grown troll you should know better.’

Bular mumbled again.

‘What was that?’ Barbara asked.

‘You’re not my mother.’ Gunmar’s son barked.

Changeling straightened her back ‘That’s true. I’m not your mother but I still care about you.’ She sighed again ‘I know you want your father back. We all do and we’re closer to our goal than ever. Losing the amulet is nothing but a small delay.’ Barbara took Bular’s hand ‘Now. Why don’t we send Jim to grab a fetch, so you could talk to your father?’

‘I would like that.’

‘Jim!’ woman called out.

‘Yes, yes I heard you, mom. Already heading out.’ Jim grabbed his bag ‘You know, Bular, she isn’t mine either but that doesn’t stop her.’

‘Don’t make me ground you, James.’ She looked at Bular, who was about to eat a VHS tape ‘You too.’

‘Sorry, mom.’ Young changeling said before closing the front door behind him.

‘Forgive me.’ Bular set the VHS tape aside ‘Mother.’ He added in quieter tone.

Barbara smiled as she was wrapping aluminum foil around troll’s hand.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jim walked through the night taking in the view of threes bathed in moonlight. Young changeling wanted to take a little break from people, changelings, the bridge, Bular. In here it was quiet and peaceful. Trolls from the Trollmarket never left their home. Especially now, after Kanjigar’s defeat. He took his time walking between threes. He felt free.

Free from his responsibilities and from Gunmar’s orders.

Jim was taken back to reality by someone shouting. It took him a longer moment to make out words and realize who was near him. Draal the Deadly, Nomura’s ex-boyfriend and fallen Trollhunter’s son. Changeling hid behind a rock and looked at the new comer. Draal looked the same way Nomura described him except for the Trollhunter’s armor covering his body.

Barbara was going to be proud of Jim. He found the new Trollhunter in less than a day since Kanjigar’s death.

Blue troll stopped walking and sniffed the air. He looked in direction of the rock.

‘Who are you? Show yourself.’ Trollhunter ordered.

Jim looked through his options. He could always make a run for it but something about the troll stopped him. Besides, he was one of the best warriors in the order. He could fight the Trollhunter and win. He came out of his hiding spot.

Draal looked at him ‘You’re a changeling.’

Jim stopped mid-step. Not impure but changeling. Nomura must have trained him well.

‘And you’re the new Trollhunter.’

^^^^^^^^^^

Barbara pushed Bular towards the basement as soon as she heard the doorbell.

‘Can’t I just eat the human?’ black troll asked.

‘No.’ changeling answered while pushing him forward ‘You can’t just eat every human you smell near you!’

‘Hey! I haven’t eaten your neighbors yet!’ Bular said as he entered the basement.

‘Thank Pale Lady for that!’ she exclaimed as she closed the door behind Gunmar’s son.

Barbara sighed when the sound of the doorbell repeated.

‘I’ll open in a minute.’ She called swearing to herself if the visitor was not going to have a good reason she will let Bular do whatever he pleases.

Changeling opened the front door to tall man and paused. She looked at his salt and pepper hair, his not muscular but not too skinny build and those uncommonly green eyes. He looked back at her clearly as struck as her. She gathered herself first.

‘May I ask what brings you here, Mr-?’ she asked.

‘Walter Strickler. I’m your son’s history teacher. It came to my attention your son was lately very tired, he grew a habit of falling asleep in class and seems to be lost in his own mind when he’s awake. Of course I’m aware you work very hard but I think Jim puts too much on his own shoulders.’

‘Do you want to come inside?’ Barbara questioned ‘It doesn’t seem appropriate to let you stand out here in such cold.’

‘Yes, it would be nice. If anything, the fault is mine. I’m the one how started talking, wasn’t I?’

‘Oh, please. You introduced yourself and explained the reason you’re here.’ She gestured to the sofa ‘Would you like to take a  seat? Anything to drink?’

‘Tea would be nice. Thank you.’ He sat down.

‘What were you saying about Jim? I know he has a habit of biting more than he can chew. Is it really that bad?’

Has she really overestimated young changelings qualifications? She heard only the best about him from the Darklands. Not that Jim’s school performance was going to mean anything when Gunmar the Black returns.

Human looked at her with his hypnotizing green eyes. ‘Jim is a very bright boy with big potential but I’m worried he tries to carry a weight of the world on his shoulders. He’s young. He should have fun while he still can, not acting a grown up. He has plenty of life ahead of him but he is going to be young only once.’

Barbara nodded. She was not going to lie. There was something about the man. Something she could not ignore. Something alluring.

‘You’re right. Sometimes I feel as if I wasted my youth.’ She said.

Barbara spend her youth on battlefields killing Gunmar’s enemies and fighting tooth and nail for survival.

‘I assure you. You’re not the only one.’ Man laughed.

‘May I ask why you think so?’

Walter looked at her for a moment and finally said ‘I have terrible taste in women. What about you?’

‘I just wish I could grow up in different times.’ Changeling smiled ‘Back to Jim. I’ll talk to him. He can’t just fall asleep in school.’

‘I know Jim wants to help you but it’s not child’s job to take care of their parents.’

Barbara thought for a moment. This was exactly Jim’s job. She was the head of the Janus Order and Jim’s job was to clean up the house, prepare meals, take care of the correspondence, assist Barbara with her duties and keep up the appearances for his human cover. Of course humans, such as Walter Strickler, could not be aware of that.

‘You’re right. That’s not his job.’ She sighed ‘Sometimes I have no idea what’s going on inside his head.’

‘May I ask what happened to Jim’s father? It’s seems very unlikely anyone could leave such a beautiful woman.’

‘Jim’s parents died in unfortunate accident thirteen years ago. Thankful Jim was at home with a babysitter.’ Barbara explained ‘I took him in not long after. Jim doesn’t remember them.’

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t know.’

‘Don’t apologize. We weren’t close.’

‘I must say it’s very impressive. Single mother, doctor…’

‘Well, thank you.’

‘Is there anything else you can be proud of?’

‘Not really.’ She looked at him for a moment.

He looked back at her ‘Would you like to go out with me in the future? Tea, perhaps.’

‘Yes it would be nice.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Quit making that face.’ Bular said as he looked at the changeling ‘You give me nausea. Why would you want to romance with a human when you could just eat it?’

‘Him, Bular, the human is male.’ Barbara corrected ‘And you know I don’t eat humans. Not after the black plague incident. Too many possible diseases for me.’

‘Do you really think that human is worth your attention?’ black troll asked as he picked a VHS tape, which woman quickly took away from him.

‘I quite liked the first impression of him.’ Changeling smiled ‘Now I can only wait for next ones to be really sure.’

Bular looked at the woman, he came to view as mother during the centuries they spend together. He sometimes did tell her she was not his real mother but it was mostly to remind it to himself than to hurt her feelings. His father did not value changelings and Bular was not going to oppose him. Even if “impures” somehow grew on him thanks to Barbara.

Troll remembered how he spread terror among his mother’s kind. How most of them tried to escape, when he was near. Now he only brought nervousness and at most fear, the second one only really happened with changelings freshly out of Draklands. That wasn’t the case with Jim. Young changeling looked the son of Gunmar in the eyes as he bowed to show respect. Bular knew what fear smelled like and he did not smell it from blue, skinny changeling.

‘Can I eat him if he breaks your heart?’ troll asked still thinking about that human. He thought about eating him anyway. No man could be worth Barbara’s hand, especially human.

Changeling looked at Gunmar’s son with vide eyes before laughing gently ‘I’m going to think about it. That’s actually very nice of you. Just don’t do it otherwise.’ Woman glanced at her phone before speaking again ‘It’s late. Jim should be back already.’

‘I wonder what held him back.’ Bular said ‘We was only going to get a fetch.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jim and Draal circled the glade. Changeling with his trusty knives in his palms. The Trollhunter held Daylight in both of his hands.

Troll looked at his opponent. The changeling was short for a troll and skinny, which could mean he was agile, knives in both of his hands only proved that theory. His stone was blue, horns facing back slightly darker. Eyes were green with blue irises.

‘Tell me where is Bular and I’m going to let you live.’ Draal growled.

‘Bold of you to assume I want to live.’ Jim hissed. That was half of the truth. Like any changeling he wanted respect, not only from his kind but from other trolls as well. Living in hiding did not feel like living, just surviving. Changeling did not want to live in reprehension anymore. Especially with their goal being so close to reaching. Soon other trolls are going to learn to respect them.

Drall did not need to know that, thought.

Troll paused for a second before gathering himself, it was not every day one met an enemy who declared unwillingness to continue living ‘Tell me where he is! I must avenge my father!’

‘And die like him?’ changeling asked ‘Be my guest. I can end your life right here.’

Trollhunter laughed ‘You? Have you seen yourself in a mirror? You’re ridiculously scrawny!’

‘Do you want to see what I’m capable of?’ Jim smirked as he twirled both of his knives at the same time to impress his opponent ‘Why are you smiling like that?’ he asked after seeing troll’s face.

‘You remind me of someone, changeling.’

Draal remembered who he met different changeling such a long time ago. Nomura, his first real opponent and first real love. His father did not approve so blue troll ended it. She left scars both on his body and in his hearth. Just like he did with her.

Young changeling smirked showing his sharp teeth and threw one of his knives at the Trollhunter. The action was merely supposed to get the troll to underestimate the opponent, Jim missed the target by few centimeters.

‘Last chance.’ The Trollhunter warned, seemingly falling for Jim’s game ‘Tell me where Bular is?’

‘What am I going to get for it?’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Should I be worried?’ Barbara asked ‘He’s never disappears that. Not without a call or, at least, a text.’ Changeling walked around the living room holding her phone close to her.

‘You’re overreacting.’ Bular said as he observed the changeling.

‘I’m not overreacting. He is the second in command after all. We can’t afford to lose such a useful member.’ She could not lose her son. Out of all changelings he meant most for her.

Black troll shrugged ‘Of course…’ he teased as he reached for a vase.

Barbara narrowed her eyes ‘For the last time, stop treating my house décor as bufet!’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jim easily found Draal’s weak spot. He hid behind troll’s back to rest for a second and then strike again. Changeling considered getting on Trollhunter’s back but quickly decided against it, troll’s natural spikes were covered by metal of his armor, which somehow made them even more pointy. Another option was facing his opponent. That one got rejected too. Finally he bolted towards the nearest tree and climbed it in three jumps.

Draal turned around, his stance ready for both defense and attack. He did not except what Jim done next. Young changeling jumped from the tree’s branch landing on Trollhunter’s sword, causing it to slice the forest ground. He did a back flip landing on his feet, knife in each hand.

‘I must say I’m surprised.’ Draal said as he ripped Daylight from the ground ‘You fight almost as well as a troll.’

‘Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you.’ Jim attacked but this time Draal kept him on swords distance.

Draal felt at lost. He should be furious, he should kill the changeling and end this farce just like any Trollhunter would. And yet, there was something about his opponent’s bright blue eyes, short tail and darker than Draal’s blue skin. Something told him to spare his life of regret it for the rest of his life.

Even if his father would not approve.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Walter Strickler still had no idea what came over him, when he asked a total stranger out for a cup of tea. Yes, it was a mother of one of his students and yes, she seemed very nice but still it was not something he would usually do.

Not after that time in collage he accidentally dated a drug dealer. Or that time, during his first years of working, he dated much older woman, who turned out to be married, rich and powerful enough to make his life miserable if he broke up with her. She got bored, eventually.

Barbara Lake seemed different, thought and she agreed to meet him. They were going to have tea together some when next week.

What has he done?

He was out of the game for so long he probably would not know where to start. Okay, he started but how to continue? He was an average high-school teacher and she… She was something out of this world.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘You may not believe it but I’m sorry about your father.’  Jim said solemnly ‘I know how you feel.’

Troll looked skeptically on him ‘How? My father was a hero, a living legend. How can you, a half-breed, know how I feel?’

Young changeling glared at the troll ‘My familiar’s parents died in a car accident. To this day I don’t know if my adoptive mother set it up or no. I’m not saying it’ll to hurt less over time but it’s going to get more bearable.’

‘They weren’t even your real parents.’ Draal barked.

‘They were as much of my parents as Kanjigar was your father.’ Jim said harshly ‘And so is my adoptive mother.’ He looked to the left before saying ‘I could tell you where Bular is but for what? So you could die on your first night out? Surely your father wouldn’t want that.’

Troll looked up ‘And why exactly are you stopping me? You, changelings, never do anything for free.’

Jim did not want all the glory going to Bular again. If he played it right maybe he could even infiltrate the Trollmaket and get to know the enemy better. His kin would never question his position again. He knew he was young but the looks he sometimes got from older changelings hurt. He worked hard to become the second in command after all.

‘I need to look after my best interests.’ He finally said.

There was something about the new Trollhunter. Something that got on changeling’s nerves, really. Jim considered himself very professional and some troll was not going to change that. He wiggled his short tail in annoyance.

He eyed Draal before looking up at the night sky when realization hit him ‘Oh, shit! What time is it?’

‘Night time.’ Confused troll answered as he looked up himself..

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘We really should go look for him.’ Barbara stated as she checked her phone again.

‘We?’ Bular rose an eyebrow looking at the changeling as if she would go mad. He was eating half-frozen meat.

Woman looked back at him with determination ‘Move, Bular, we have to find my second in command. We don’t need any morons competing for the position on top of rebuilding the Killhead Bridge.’

The Killhead Bridge, the only way to free Gunmar from Darklands. Trollhunter Deya was to blame for this mess for. If she had not opened the bridge during the battle, Gum Gums would already rule over the surface. Deya, the one who closed their army and ruler in that dark, awful place, died on Bular’s hands and his alone. Someone who defeated so many died to one troll. That was the kind of irony Gunmar’s son liked.

Bular remembered how Barbara tended his horn and whispered kind words in his ears after deserted general broke it. She gained her position as the head not a week later. He thought she only seeked the opportunity to climb the order’s ladder but she never stopped treating him that way. Troll had no idea when he actually started to think of her as his mother.

If Barbara was his mother then that young annoying changeling was his…uh…brother. To be honest the moment Jim begun to live with the woman Bular felt jealous. It calmed down now but if Barbara did not stop him thirteen years ago he would tear the second in command to pieces.

Bular got up debating internally whatever to take half-frozen turkey with him or not. Changeling smiled at him before her phone rung. She quickly looked at the screen.

‘It’s Jim.’ She said as she hit the green button ‘Young man, where are you?’


	3. Chapter 3

‘Master Draal!’ Blinky’s voice carried through the woods ‘Where are you?’

‘Draal!’ Aaarrrgghh!’s stronger voice followed.

Both the Trollhunter and the changeling looked in the direction voices came from. Jim glanced at the troll before taking off in opposite direction.

‘Wait!’ Draal called after him but young changeling ignored him. His blue skinny frame disappeared into the night. Grasshoppers jumping away to run from his steps. Night birds making annoyed sounds at their peace being broken yet again.

Blue troll looked at the trees that hid the changeling from his eyes wondering if he should follow.

He knew changelings were dangerous more than anyone else. Nomura, his first love, broke his heart and almost led to his death. At the same time… She given him few best months of his life. She was gone now or so he thought. Some trolls believed all of the changelings were killed during The Battle of Killhead Bridge. Draal though only fools believed it and now his skinny opponent proven him right.

‘Master Draal!’ Blinky exclaimed as he run up to his fallen friend’s son ‘Thanks Deya, you’re alive! Why haven’t you answer my calls? Can you imagine what we were going through? We had no idea where you went and when you were going to come back! If you would!’

Aaarrrgghh! just smiled as Blinky continued to ramble.

‘I was busy.’ The Trollhunter defended himself ‘I was fighting a changeling.’

‘A changeling?’ six-eyed troll asked, suddenly horrified ‘Changeling here? Above Trollmarket? Are you certain?’

‘Do you think I’m blind, Blinky? Of course I’m certain! Do you really think I could not know who I fought?’ Draal asked annoyed.

Blinky seemed to be ready to argue with the Trollhunter on this one when gray troll said ‘Bad.’ to sum the matter up.

'I always knew they are alive.' six-eyed troll declared.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Where were you, young man?’ Barbra asked Jim when he finally came back home.

‘I told you on the phone, mom. I was in the woods.’ Young changeling said as he put his bag on stair railing.

‘With who?’ red-haired woman pressed ‘You were out there too long to be alone!’

‘I…’ Jim started before smelling something unusual in his home ‘Why do I smell my history teacher?’

‘Oh. He paid us a visit.’

‘I ate him!' Bular said with a wicked grin.

‘You did not!’ Jim growled as his eyes glowed green. This could not be true. He liked the man to much to let him be eaten by Bular but if it did happened, Gunmar’s son was going to pay.

‘Oh, believe me. I did.’ Black troll laughed at blue changeling reaction.

‘He did _not_.’ The woman said as she corrected her glasses ‘I’m meeting Mr. Strickler for tea next week.’

Bular lowered his shoulders as smile disappeared from his face ‘You’ve ruined the fun.’ He whined.

‘ _What?_ ’ Jim asked with wide eyes ‘Tea? Why tea?’

Barbara shrugged ‘Because he is nice and handsome and I like tea.’

‘You’re going on a date?’ Jim asked horrified.

‘Yes, Jim. I believe this is what it’s called.’

‘No, no, no, no. Mom, no. You can’t date a guy whose younger than I am!’

Barbara looked at her son unamused ‘He’s and adult, Jim. He just has a shorter lifespan than us.’

‘Still. He is my teacher!’ young changeling protested ‘Wouldn’t it be a conflict of interests?’

‘His position as your teacher won’t matter once Gunmar is free from the Draklands.’ Woman said in don’t-talk-back-to-me voice.

‘Isn’t it even bigger conflict of interests?’ Jim asked.

‘I’ve already told her she should just eat the guy.’ Bular said.

‘You! You stop talking!’ young changeling turned his attention to the son of Gunmar.

‘I’m still technically your boss, impure.’ Black troll barked ‘I’m just saying we should get rid of the source of the problem.’

‘No. The source of the problem is the only teacher I like and we are _not_ getting rid of him!’

‘Stop! Both of you! You’re on time out!’ Woman gestured to Jim to go upstairs and the troll to go out ‘Bular we’re going to call your father tomorrow as _someone_ forgot to grab a fetch!’

‘I was busy and you told me to go home.’ Jim said as he stopped in the middle of the stairs.

‘What exactly held you up so long?’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Trollhunter, I’m pleased to see you in one piece.’ Vendel said when he saw three trolls.

‘Did everyone assume I was going to die on my first night out?’ Draal asked with irritation in his voice ‘I’ve trained my whole life. I’m not some Unkar the Unfortunate. If I found Bular I’d bring his head to Trollmarket.’

‘Now, now, Master Draal.’ Blinky patted younger troll’s arm ‘Bular defeated many Trollhunters in his days and your clouded judgment would do you no good.’ Six-eyed troll turned to the leader of the Trollmarket ‘Vendel, we need to speak to you in private. This is a rather delicate matter.’

‘What happened, Blinkous?’ White troll sighed. Six-eyed troll had a habit of exaggerating the smallest matters and spreading what he believed around the Trollmarket. The citizens believed him paranoid and Vendel himself agreed. Blinky already cost them cat meat. What was it now? Gnomes spreading deadly disease? Some kind of the crystals causing coughing? Or maybe humans' “immortal bard” was actually a changeling?

‘I fought a changeling.’ Draal said quietly.

Vendel looked at the troll shocked ‘And kill it I assume.’

‘He got away.’ Blue troll admitted.

‘Maybe it’s for the best.’ Vendel said after thinking for a moment ‘If one changeling appears it means there is more nearby.’

‘How is it for the best, Vendel?’ Six-eyed troll asked ‘We could have an entire swarm after us now!’

‘He did say something about having a mother.’ Draal recalled.

‘Mother?’ Blinky wondered ‘Changelings don’t have parents.’

‘Janus Order is no friendly. No place for family.’ Aaarrrgghh! said.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Megan got a new cover job as a secretary. Isn’t that great?’ Barbara asked as she filled another congratulations card.

‘Yeah. Great.’ Jim said as he stuck another stamp to an envelope ‘Can’t we just e-mail her?’

‘No. Letters and cards hold more significance.’ Woman placed the card in an envelope ‘Now tell me. What held you up?’

Jim glanced at her before speaking ‘I fought the Trollhunter.’

‘What?’ red-head got up to inspect his son for injuries ‘You fought the new Trollhunter and you’re telling me about it just now? Who is it?’

‘Nomura’s ex-boyfriend and last Trollhunter’s son. Draal the Deadly.’ Jim informed ‘We had fun.’

‘Fun?’ Barbara asked ‘You had _fun_ while fighting a _Trollhunter_?’

Jim looked at her as he shrugged ‘It’s not like I was going to kill him… I won’t replace Bular in the only useful thing he does for our community.’

Barbara could only groan.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘It’s best if we won’t tell the Trollmarket yet.’ Vendel said ‘Not until we get to the bottom of this.’

‘Precisely.’ Blinky agreed ‘What’s their actual number? What are they working on?’

‘Working on?’ Aaarrrgghh! asked.

‘Of course, my dear friend. They are changelings. They are always working on something.’

‘Truth.’ Gray troll remembered how one red-hired, winged changeling tried to ride on his back like a whelp would. Granted she was in her teenage years and never got carried on a back before and found his fur fluffy. Still, even now he did not know if she was craving the attention or had a dead whish. Lakestorm was one persistent beast.

‘And how exactly am I supposed to get those answers?’ Draal asked ‘Befriend another changeling?’

‘Don’t you have experience in that filed?’ white troll smirked.

‘No. Absolutely not! As Draal’s trainer I object! Changelings are dangerous and unpredictable! We can’t risk our Trollhunter’s live only to-‘

‘Only to stop a potential threat?’ Vendel interrupted Blinky ‘I’m sure Draal can handle whatever happens. We can’t stay in the dark, when we found out not all changelings died during The Battle of Killhead Bridge. But of course it’s Trollhunters choice. What are you going to do Draal the Deadly? Hide in the Trollmarket or go out there and face the danger?’

‘Of course I’m going out there but I have one question. Blinky, when exactly did you became my trainer?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> immortal bard=shakespeare


	4. Chapter 4

Jim observed his teacher as the man walked around the classroom, not really paying attention to the subject of the lesson. He knew that interest of the Head of the Janus Order gave men better chances at the survival but he was a second in command. His position allowed him to influence Bular (and Gunmar) in theory and (usually) in praise. He knew a possible relationship between Barbara and Walter would be practical.

It just did not sit right with him.

Young changeling knew he would not influence his mother. His teacher, on the other hand, was someone Jim could work with. Despite changeling’s short time in human world he knew human psyche. All he had to do was pulling the right strings.

Some humans were like guitars with six strings, some like harp with forty six strings, others strings were hidden inside like in piano. Or, all changelings favorite type, like a drum that had no strings at all. They were both easy and hard to play at the same type.

Jim would qualify his teacher as a piano. He required to get to know him before one could get to his strings.

Young changeling spend what reminded of the night googling his teacher. Nothing out of norm there. High-school, collage, previous employment… It all was so… human.

He had a plan. He was going to invite Mr. Strickler for dinner, an hour or two before Barbara would be home from work, and plant seeds of doubt. If Lady Creator had mercy Bular would not want to visit that evening.

‘Jimbo. Jim. Earth to Jim. Do you copy?’ Toby whispered why tossing paper balls at him.

‘Ekhm. Yes, of course. What where you saying?’

‘First. Claire was looking at you in I-have-a-crush-on-you way. It’s great isn’t it?’ Toby gave him thumbs up, at which Jim frowned ‘ Second. You were staring at Mr. Strickler and I’m pretty sure you’ve made him uncomfortable.’

‘Staring?’ Jim wondered if he really let that show.

‘Yeah. Like a vulture at at dying animal.’ green-eyed boy gestured at the teacher who glanced at Jim to check if boy continued to stare at him.

‘Ugh.’ Young changeling hid his face in his hands.

‘What happened?’ Toby asked after the class finally got out.

‘He’s going on a „date” with mom next week.’ Jim scowled.

‘You don’t like it?’

Jim nodded.

‘What are you going to do?’

‘Play the piano.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘What is that?’ Draal asked as he looked at a book stash Blinky gave him.

‘Lectures, of course.’ Blinky smiled ‘I know you’ve been training your whole life but you’ve focused on physical side of things. I’m here to fill that void in your training.’

Draal picked up the book and looked through it ‘I know most of it.’

‘There is a difference between most and all, Master Draal. One could never truly success without knowing all the information.’

‘Better tell me how am I supposed to find the changeling? Send smoke signals?’

‘Can’t you find him by sent?’ Blinky asked as he took the book form Draal.

‘He wore perfume.’ Draal sighed ‘He can easily charge it.’

‘Maybe he left traces.’ Blinky wondered ‘You’ll have to wait until the dawn but maybe, if you’re lucky, they’d still be there.

Draal thought for a moment.

‘Just so you know. I believe Vendel is asking too much from you. Spying on a changeling? That’s a ridiculous notion.’

‘Blinky, I have a right to decide what i do as the Trollhunter. My father shielded me for a long time and I’m aware you wish to continue doing so… for him and for your mother.’

‘You’ve heard of her?’

‘Of course. You know I studied the history of the amulet. She was the Trollhunter right before Deya, Xandra the Protector of Knowledge. She gained this agnomen after killing thirty Gum Gums, who planned to burn the library, with bare hands.’

Blinky whipped a tear from his second right eye ‘Mom truly was a role model’

‘Each Trollhunter done something they are remembered for. I’m planning to end the fight once and for all. Draal the Last Trollhunter. Doesn’t it have a nice ring to it?’

‘Yes, it does, Master Draal.’ Blinky nodded ‘Bit unrealistic. How are you planning to achieve that goal?’

‘First mission is to track down the changelings.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Come in.’ Walter said after he heard knocking to his office.

Jim Lake jr, Walt’s favorite student, walked in.

Boy’s peculiar behavior during the class did not escape him. Especially since boy’s stare was focused on the teacher. Walt could not blame him though. He invited his student’s mother for a date, which, the more he thought about that, was wrong on more than one level.

Surely Jim must thought same.

‘I apologize for my behavior earlier today. I did not meant to make you uncomfortable.’

Okay. That caught him off guard. He was prepared for the teen to ‘gently” tell him to scram.

‘In fact, why won’t you came over for dinner?’

‘’That’s very nice of you but is Barbara aware of this offer?’

Walt could almost hear Jim’s thoughts. „Shit.”

‘Okay, you got me.’ Boy rose his hands like a thief caught by police ‘I wanted to give you the shovel talk over a stake.’

The teacher looked at his student before laughing not quite believing what he heard.

‘My offer still stands. I can make something different than stakes.’ Boy said before joining in laughter.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Underlord, it’s pleasure as always to see you.’ Barbara smiled at a fetch.

‘What news do you bring me, Lakestrom?’

‘I’m proud to announce Bular slayed Kanjigar.

One of the changelings threw confetti in the background, another one whistled in victory.

Barbara turned to them and slowly mouthed ‘What the heck?’

Changelings straightened their backs and left quickly. Confetti was left on the floor.

'I wish to speak with my son alone.'

‘Yes, my lord.’ Barbara passed the fetch to Bular and walked away, glancing at the troll and smiled before closing the door. She walked away, not bothering to eavesdrop the talk before father and son.

Nomura walked up to her before red-head could leave the museum.

‘How is everything with you? We barely talk after we started the actual reconstruction of the bridge.’

‘Good. I met someone.’

Nomura looked at her questioningly.

‘A human.’

‘Oh, sweet Pale Lady! Not again. They die almost instantly and you get sad for like a decade.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Draal, Aaarrrgghh! and I thought about it and you can’t just go empty handed.’ Blinky said as he gestured to the bigger troll, who held four dead cats by their tails.

‘What?’ blue troll asked.

‘Through stomach to heart, as they say.’ six-eyed troll answered ‘Maybe if you bring an offering, the changeling won’t attack you.’

‘Cats good.’ Aaarrrgghh! said.

‘I don’t even know if he likes cats!’ Draal protested.

‘Nonsense! Most trolls like cats.’

‘You don’t.’

‘Still, I’m certain the changeling is going to appreciate the thought and prepare it properly.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘I’m proud of you, son.’

‘Thank you, father.’ Bular smiled ‘You won’t believe what happened yesterday.’ And so he told his father about Lakestrom’s new „pet” and how it freaked the second in commend out.

‘You care too much for the impures.’ Gunmar said ‘They may be useful now but they are never going to be real trolls. My new empire won’t have a place for any lesser being than us, true livings stone. They are stained by flesh-bags and so they are going to die with them.’

Bular’s eyes widened ‘I… I thought they are going to live among us and be praised as your liberators.’

‘You’re old enough to know my plans, son. They are impure and nothing is going to change that.’

‘They’ve done so much for us. For you!’ younger troll argued.

‘What I say is final. How can world be pure with them walking on it?’

Bular did not answer. In fact he hardly remembered how their talk ended. He stared blankly at the wall in front of him before tossing a fetch at it with slightly shaking hands.

What was he going to tell mom?


	5. Chapter 5

‘So… Did you play badly enough to drive him off?’ Toby asked after  J im walked out of history teacher office.

‘Play badly enough? What on earth do you mean, Tobes?’

Toby stared back at him ‘Piano. Did you terrible interpretation of Chopin convinced him to leave your mom alone?’

Jim looked at his friend not quite believing what he heard ‘That’s not what I meant. It was more like a manipulation.’

‘Manipulation?’

‘Yes...’

‘Like that one time you convinced the lunch lady to let you in the kitchen and cook?’ green-eyed boy asked ‘It’s like your super power even if you’re scary while doing it.’

Jim smiled ‘Thanks, Tobes.’

‘So… What did you do?’

‘Invited him for a dinner and he accepted after some convincing. I need to go grocery shopping.’ He glanced at his friend silently asking if he would go with him.

‘I can’t. I have a dentist appointment right after school.’

‘Oh. You’re still invited for dinner.’ Jim smiled ‘I’m still not sure what to prepare but I’m leaning toward-’

‘Hey.’ Mary waved at them with both hands.

‘Hello, girls.’ Toby smiled trying to look cool.

‘Hi. Do you need anything?’ blue-eyed boy asked.

Claire rapidly closed her locker with a loud clang ‘Hi.’ at which Draci rolled her eyes.

Mary smiled ‘Yes, we do. Claire here’ she pushed her friend forward ‘wanted to ask you something.’

Claire glared back at Mary before looking at Jim slightly blushing ‘I was wondering…’ She smiled nervously ‘Do you know Shakespeare?’

‘Yes, quite well.’ balding, funny, brings board-games to meetings, which delayed rebuild of Killhead.

‘Great! We’re looking for actors. We’re putting on “Romeo and Juliet”. If you already know his plays then maybe you’d give it a try.’ She was pretty sure she said it too fast.

‘Thanks but I’m very busy lately. I’d probably miss out rehearsals and cause problems with it… I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay. I understand.’ Claire smiled despite feeling disappointment.

They looked at each other in awkward silence before Darci took mercy on them.

‘Thank you for your time boys. It was very nice to talk with you but we have things to do, classes to get to...’ she declared as she begun to drag red Claire and laughing Mary away.

Jim and Toby observed at girls as they disappeared behind a corner.

‘That just happened.’ Jim shrugged as he turned around to find his locker.

‘Awesome souse! Claire has a crush on you. She wouldn’t ask you to try for the play is she didn’t.’ Toby grinned widely ‘If you play your cards right you could become Spring Fling King and I could be your prince! Man, we could be popular.’

‘Tobes...’

‘That would be so great! Every girl would want to go out with us, well me, you’d be taken.’

‘Toby...’

‘Girls from different classes, art girls, sport girls and ladies who repeat the last grade.’

‘Toby!’ Jim rose his voice.

‘What?’ boy broke out of trance and looked at his friend.

‘I don’t find Claire attractive.’

That brought Toby down ‘You don’t?’

‘No, I don’t. Dating her to become popular, which I don’t even want, would be… a horrible thing to do. Using her would be horrible thing to do.’ changeling frowned. Using a politician for the benefit of their kind-yes, of course. Using a teenage girl for something so meaningless-no, absolutely no.

‘Dude, you’ve just manipulated Mr Strickler into coming over for dinner so you can sabotage his possible relationship with your mom.’

‘That’s a completely different matter, Tobes. Besides. Claire is great but I fancy someone else.’

‘Who?’

‘It doesn’t matter. I don’t have a chance with him anyway.’ Jim thought about his encounter with the Trollhunter, the way the other moved and spoke.

‘Oh no.’ Toby looked blankly in the distance.

‘What do you mean, Tobes?’ for a moment changeling felt fear his friend won’t accept him, just like most trolls did not accept changelings.

‘You can’t hit on Mr Strickler! He’s our teacher!’

Changeling’s eyes grew wide as he realized what was the source of confusion.

‘No. I didn’t mean him!’ Jim assured ‘I would never. There is too big age gap!’ I’m too old for him. My mom is definitely too old for him. ‘I meant a guy, who I met in the woods last night!’

‘Woods?’ At night?’ Toby asked.

Jim nodded and smiled.

‘Remember to carry paper spray with you.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bular quietly slipped into a sewer. He did not want Barbara to see him right now. What was he supposed to tell her when she asked why was he upset? How could he tell her Gunmar did not intend to keep his promise?

How could his father want to kill his mom?

Black troll roared and scratched a gray wall of the sewer leaving claw marks. He uses his index finger claw to embossed a human figure on the wall. He never fully agreed with his father. Bular and most changelings wanted to keep humans alive after invasion. If Gum Gums wanted to eat the needed to take care of their resources. Bular knew hunger, he always felt it.

He got to woman’s face, carefully sculpting her irises. How many evenings has he spent with Lakestrom painting? Too much to count. Barbara enjoyed painting trolls and he liked drawing humans.

Bular added eyeglasses and his drawing suddenly reminded too much of his mom. Many times they sat together and painted portraits of one another.

He hesitantly moved his claw and added second figure. Black troll wasn’t as good at drawing trolls as Brabara but it resembled send in command’s troll form.

His breathing calmed down after giving a moment to his hobby. Bular sat down on the cement floor and looked at his newest piece.

He knew what he was going to do.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Draal could not believe his luck when he smelled the same perfume on a young human, who walked in the woods. He stared looking for him as soon as the sun got low enough for him to walk under the protection of threes. He wanted to see the changeling as soon as possible. He was going to be the next Trollhunter of legends. Being the Trollhunter, being called “Master Draal” was something he wanted for so long and yet he did not feel happy.

His father was killed.

Draal got his father’s title because Bular, that monster killed him. He was going to avenge his father and make him proud.

When the changeling decided trees gave him enough cover he changed in a flash of light.

Blue troll watched as the changeling carried a bunch of plastic bags, that probably weren’t too heavy but their number caused the smaller troll to struggle. He breathed in and out before stepping closer.

‘You’re a disaster of a changeling.’ Draal said with a smirk ‘I found you within a day.’

‘I let you find me.’ the changeling said calmly as he tried to reach for a knife. Plastic bags successfully impeded it. Blue changeling growled.

Draal rushed to his side and took three bags from the changeling right hand ‘Here, let me help you.’ and then from his left hand.

Changeling’s ears twitched in shock as he started at the troll.

Troll gaped at shocked changeling as he held all bags in one arm. He quickly picked the cats up from his shoulder and reached out his hand nearly hitting the changeling in the face ‘For you.’

Dark blue changeling looked at cats with wide eyes ‘Uh?’

‘Cats.’ Draal reached out his hand further, which caused the smaller male to back down a few steps.

‘I know what they are.’ he said ‘What do you want for them? I’m not telling you where Bular is!’ changeling wiggled his tail.

‘Nothing. It’s a gift.’

Changeling tilted his head and stepped closer to the troll. He was tense and Draal could tell it. Changeling poked at the “cat bouquet” and quickly withdraw his hand before finally taking the cats from Draal.

The Trollhuter smiled as blue changeling carefully inspected four cats before smiling at the troll with slight flush on his face.

‘Thank you.’ his ears moved slightly in embarrassment ‘You may not believe it but I’ve never tried a cat before.’

‘You’re welcome. Wait. Never?’ Draal asked ‘Aren’t they easily accessible on surface?’

‘I just never had luck finding one that didn’t belong to my neighbors.’ he brought dead animals closed to his face and sniffed them.

Draal smiled at him and then realization hit him. He never asked for changeling’s name. Would he even get it? He can not just keep calling him “the changeling”.

‘I’m Draal, son of Kanjigar.’ he said deciding introducing himself would be the best course of action.

‘I know.’ dark blue changeling said.

‘Won’t you give me your name?’

‘You’ll have to earn it.’ changeling smirked.

‘I gave you cats!’ Draal protested.

Smaller male smiled innocently and brought cats closer to his chest ‘You said you want nothing for them.’

Damn it!

‘Can I help you carry these bags to your household? Will I earn your name then?’ The Trollhunter asked eagerly pointing at the bags.

‘Maybe.’ changeling gracefully turned around and walked forward few steps before looking back at Draal ‘What are you waiting for? Weren’t you going to walk me home?’

Troll quickly cough up. The mission was going well. Really well.

^^^^^^^^^^^

Barbara looked for Bular everywhere. When she walked back to the room she last saw him he was gone. The fetch laid on the floor, clearly after being thrown at the wall. Luckily it wasn’t broken. Bular never threw anything after after talking with his father. If anything he was very pleased. Well, there were few exceptions when Otto tried to flirt with the Underlord. Otto wasn’t here today, though.

Something was wrong.

Changeling looked at the entrance to the sewers, she did not check before. Maybe Bular just went home? Red-head opened the gate and jumped in to see two drawings that were clearly Bular’s.

Something was very wrong.

Barbara sighed. Maybe she should just take longer break from work. She can’t just keep working as a doctor and rebuild Killhead at the same time.

^^^^^^^^^^^

And that’s why you never look a gnome in the eyes.’ Draal concluded his anecdote before laughing.

Young changeling laughed as well before stepping in front of the troll ‘I guess it applies to goblins as well.’ he reached out his hand ‘You can give me the bags now.’

Draal passed the plastic bags to the changeling one by one ‘Have I earned your name?’

Dark blue changeling looked up to him with green and blue eyes ‘It’s Jim. You can call me Jim.’

They looked at each other for a longer moment. Neither moved or spoke. Wind moved leafs, cars moved in distance.

‘Um.’ Changeling broke the silence and looked away ‘I need to get home.’

‘Yes. Of course you have to.’ Draal said ‘I need to go back to the Trollmarket.’

Changeling walked back a few steps ‘It was nice, talking with you, I mean and that you carried the groceries...’ he blushed.

Draal stared at him ‘You’re welcome. It was my pleasure.’

Changeling backed another few steps ‘Goodbye.’ he said before turning around.

‘Wait!’ the Trollhunter called out ‘Will I see you again?’

Changeling looked back at him ‘Tomorrow night. The place we first met.’ he smiled ‘Bye, Draal.’

‘Bye, Jim.’ troll felt as a goofy grin appeared on his face as the changeling walked away.

For Deya’s grace!

Not again.

Jim quickly changed to his human form and run home, trying to hide four dead cats from any human eyes. He opened the front door, walked in and closed it. Changeling leaned against it, putting the bags on the floor and looked at the cats again. Smile crept on his face as he closed his eyes. There really was something about the Trollhunter.

‘What do you have there?’ Bular asked loudly after approaching the changeling in surprisingly quiet manner.

‘Ach!’ Jim cried out jumping away from the troll ‘What the heck, Bular?’

Black troll tiled his head ‘You smell differently.’

Jim narrowed his eyes ‘Someone walked me home.’

‘Who?’ troll crossed his arms.

‘Why do you care?’ changeling picked the bags.

‘I’ll ask you again, changeling. Who walked you home?’

‘None of your business!’ Jim walked past the troll toward the kitchen.

Bular snorted and followed the changeling ‘Whatever. Do what you want. I don’t care.’

‘What do you want, Bualr?’ Jim turned around after putting the bags on a worktop ‘At the beginning you wanted me dead, then you barely talk to me and now you suddenly want to know who I walked home with?’ young changeling aggressively unpacked the groceries.

‘I need your help.’ Bular said not seeing any use in being subtle.

‘Help?’ changeling gaped at him before sighing ‘With what?’

‘Bular tapped his fingers together ‘How do you tell mom she’s wrong about something?’

Jim thought for a moment ‘I try to use reason first.’

‘And if it fails?’

‘I try to walk around the problem and find an alternative way to get what I want.’ Jim moved a tomato around a can of beans ‘Talking with someone else, who I can influence or making a plan on my own. Alternatively I accept she is my boss and move on.’

Bular nodded but didn’t say anything.

Jim got back to unpacking the groceries, he glanced back at the troll ‘Something happened between you and Underlord?’

‘No.’ black troll frowned.

Changeling sighed and smiled lightly ‘You are lot of things but liar is not one of them. The only way you could make it more obvious is “asking for a friend”. What happened?’

Bular looked away.

‘You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.’

‘No. This concerns all of the changelings.’ troll breathed in and out ‘I… We need to change my father’s mind.’

Jim looked at him confused ‘About what?’

‘He wants to kill you. All of you.’


	6. Chapter 6

‘He wants to kill you. All of you.’

Young changeling’s eyes widened as his back straightened ‘He what?’

Black troll looked down ‘You’ve heard me.’

Jim’s eyes glowed green and blue ‘No! He can’t! He promised us equal rights!’

‘I know.’ Bular sighed ‘Turns out he lied.’

Changeling jumped and grabbed Bular by his horn ‘When did you find out?’

Black troll looked changeling in the eyes ‘Today.’ he sighed again and looked down ‘Please let go of my horn.’

Changeling did so and backed few steps as he repeatedly muttered “no”.

Bular continued to look at the wooden floor as the changeling grabbed a kitchen knife and started to fidget with it.

‘We have to do something.’ Jim declared as he twirled the knife.

‘That’s why I came to you.’ Bular gestured to the second in command ‘You have more experience in manipulation than I do.’

Jim put back the kitchen knife and moved to unpack the rest of groceries with shaking hands ‘We should try reason first.’

‘I tried reason, changeling.’ Bular growled.

‘Yes, you did, but you didn’t have time to prepare yourself.’ changeling threw a bag of buns at Bular ‘Open it for me.’

‘What is that?’ troll asked.

‘Bullar.’ Jim smiled weakly ‘Swedish sweet buns. I wanted to make a joke out of it but… This situation is not fit for jokes.’

Bular tore the bag open ‘I’m a sweet bun.’ he smiled showing his large and sharp teeth which was not very sweet.

Jim giggled thankful for a small stress relieve ‘Yes. Now you only need a pink ribbon on your tail.’ his expression became serious again ‘How are we going to tell mom?’

‘She can’t know!’ Bular exclaimed ‘It would kill her!’

‘It could kill most of us.’ Jim placed stakes on the worktop ‘Give me one god reason not to call mom right now!’

‘She often interacts with my father.’

‘Oh, please.’ Jim snorted ‘Mom’s been a spy for centuries. She can handle it.’

‘But somebody may notice! What if Kodanth picks up the fetch? What if that damn nerd does?’ Bular gesticulated almost hitting the fridge.

‘Kodanth almost never picks up and he’s a changeling for Pale Lady’s sake! Dictatious won’t suspect anything and you only call him “damn nerd” because you still can’t accept him as your stepfather.’

Bular pouted.

Jim placed seasoned stakes on a plate ‘What’s the true reason you don’t want to tell mom?’

‘If mom knows, all Order knows. If Order knows, they are going to threw me out and I won’t have anyone.’

Changeling looked at the troll and opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly and went back to preparing the dinner.

Bular frowned and turned around to walk out of the kitchen.

‘Fine.’ Jim said. That caught troll’s attention ‘We won’t tell mom as we’re still far from completing the bridge. Many piece are still missing. Right now isn’t ideal but we can work with it. We’re going to work on a plan after dinner.’

Bular smiled and moved to walk out once more.

‘And Bular. We wouldn’t throw you out. You’ll be alone over mom’s and mine dead bodies.’ Jim smiled and took a big piece of raw meat in his hands ‘Don’t you want to eat it? I picked it specially for you.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gray cat snuggled up on his legs and he hardly had a hearth to push her away. Diana opened her mouth to yawn and reached out her paws.

Diana was a gift from one of his neighbors. Walt opened a door one day to find a woman holding a kitten her daughter brought home few day ago. They were moving to another town and could not take the cat with them.

Diana named after a character from Sailor Moon by her previous owner adapted splendidly. Not a week later she followed Walt's every step.

Man gently placed his palm on cat’s head and scratched behind her ear. Cat leaned into the touch as she started to purr.

His phone buzzed and the teacher moved to grab it. Diana jumped from his knees and looked at him offended before bringing her tail up and walking away.

Walt opened a newest email from Mr. Galadrigal. Their correspondence started after a rather heated debate over the original purpose of Stonehenge.

Mr. Galadrigal was an expert in mythologies and legends. Walter knew very well the other man treated those emails as information dumb but he could not be more happy about it. Today’s email focused on “changelings” from different cultures views.

To be honest there was a lot of evidence these tales were used as an excuse to kill autistic children. People often used made-up stories to explain something they could not understand.

Man stopped at the last paragraph, which covered a different kind of changelings. Instead of fairies they were trolls. The particular legend Mr. Galadrigal talked about told a story of a king, who took young and beautiful woman as his wife after the previous one died from a mysterious illness. Soon after their marriage prince fell ill as well. New queen was found giving her stepson an unknown potion. king’s advisor saw right through her human disguise and with help of an army chased the changeling away. Young prince soon came back to health after she was gone.

Walt looked at an attached image. Detailed old painting showing the army chasing away the queen. Woman had turquoise skin and a storm of red locks. Her wings were dynamically spread as she tried to fly away and shield herself from soldiers attack. In the paining she looked a victim. Changeling looked at the soldiers with fear and tears in her eyes not making any moves to fight back.

Mr. Galadrigal wrote he could not find any other painting inspired by this story. It come from XV century and was painted by Bernard Black.

Walt heard about this name before. Bernard Black was a known artist of that time. What was really interesting about him was that he never showed in public. His paintings were only shown by assistants.

Almost every painting shown torture and death. Black’s paintings were often criticized for their realism. People were not dying with flat, dignified face. They screamed and cried.

Man quietly promised to answer Mr. Galadrigal’s email as soon as he could. He got up to make a macaroni salad. It would be in bad taste to come empty handed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Master Draal!’ Blinky exclaimed as he closed a heavy armored laptop ‘You’re here!’ meeting the six-eyed troll here, in the severs, could not be a coincidence.

‘Blinky.’ Draal smiled as he decided to act surprised to see his “trainer” ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I was stealing Arcadia’s public library’s WiFi.’ Blinky palced the laptop in a lather back.

Bagdwella got a working laptop from one of her suppliers three years ago. Blinky declarer he has to save it from becoming some troll’s meal. Four-armed troll traded massive amount of socks for it, discovered WiFi two weeks later and found himself a human pen pal soon after.

In the internet no one knows you’re a troll. No one.

‘How did your mission go, Master Draal? Were you able to find the changeling?’

‘The mission goes splendidly. He told me his name.’ Draal smiled.

Blinky nodded ‘Anything else?’

‘Not yet.’ he sat down next to Blinky ‘Besides knowing his name is already something.’

Four-armed troll looked at him with wide eyes ‘Please tell me you’re not falling for this changeling!’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘All done.’ Jim smiled at a set dinning table.

‘Did you order someone for dinner?’ Bular asked.

‘Invited, Bular. I _invited_ Mr. Strickler for dinner.’

‘Nice.’ Black troll smiled ‘He smells delicious. All seasoned with cat hair and chalk.’

‘No eating. We’ve already discussed it.’ changeling pushed past Bular back to the kitchen ‘If you want to eat a teacher, you can it Senior Uhl. I won’t mind if you do.’

Troll nodded ‘Speaking of eating. Won’t you give me on of those cats?’

Jim grabbed four dead animals from the worktop and hugged them to his chest ‘Mine.’ he growled.

Bular looked at him with wide eyes ‘Fine. You don’t have to growl.’

There were moments like this, when Jim was strangely intimidating despite his smaller size. Bular knew the changeling won many fights in the arena for Gunmar’s entertainment. He knew he was stronger and faster and deadlier than he looked. Bular fought many trolls and yet that young changeling managed to frightened him at times.

Jim’s eyes glowed shortly and troll knew that the other was not fully out of the Draklands yet.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Walt parked his car near the Lake’s house. He got out and took the bowl of macaroni salad. He ringed a doorbell and waited. Yet again he stood at Lake’s doorstep hearing a muted conversation, a loud crash, noise of slammed door and quick footsteps. Jim Lake opened the door and smiled as he move bangs from his eyes.

‘Hi.’ Jim moved to let the teacher in ‘Please, come in.’

‘Hello, Young Atlas. Are you sure it’s not a trouble? Have I interrupted something?’

Jim smiled again ‘Not at all. I had to lock mom’s dog up.’ boy stomped which caused a growl coming from the basement ‘It’s a rather big and often bites strangers.’

Walt could swear the growl turned into barely held back laughter. He really had to get his ears checked, didn’t he?

Jim glared at the floor and Walt suddenly doubted he heard anything wrong. His student focused at the bowl in teacher’s hands.

‘You’ve brought something?’

‘Yes, a macaroni salad.’

‘That’s very nice of you. Why don’t you have a sit and I’ll put finishing touches on the dinner.’

Walt walked three steps before front door slammed open. Barbara Lake stood there breathing heavily with confetti in her hair.

‘Is Bular here?’ she asked as she moved bangs from her eyes in manner similar to her son’s.

Jim gestured to the floor ‘He’s in the basement.’

‘Why didn’t you call me?’ I was worried.’ woman looked like she wanted to say more but she closed her mouth when she spotted the teacher ‘Hi, Walt.’ she moved her hand to the a storm of red locks she often kept in a bun ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I invited him.’ Jim answered for Walt, smiled and rose his hands ‘Surprise!’ boy turned around to hide in the kitchen.

‘It’s nice to see you. Excuse me for a minute.’ she smiled as well and then turned towards the kitchen with a frown ‘James!’ woman walked into the kitchen.

‘What?’ boy asked and then switched to language Walt did not understand. Teacher had no idea Jim even knew another language. His student sounded rather annoyed.

Barbara answered in similar tone, though in her mouth that strange language sounded more like singing. Mother and son seemed to speak with a different accent. Boy’s speech was so much heavier than Barbara’s.

Walt stood in the middle of the corridor wondering if he really should be there.

Dog in the basement growled again. This time wooden floor shook a little. How large was that dog anyway? It had to be huge. Walt was not going to lie. He was a cat person and that thing sounded like Baskervilles Dog.

Man moved to look at pictures on a wall. Barbara and Jim seemed to come into an agreement. Boy sighed and mumbled something suspiciously sounding like “fine”. Woman asked something with concern in her voice. Jim repeated the same world he used before.

Barbara existed the kitchen with a slightly lighter frown and shook her head ‘Teenagers.’ she sighed.

Walt smiled sympathetically ‘I can go now if you want.’

‘No. Please don’t.’ Barbara adjusted her glasses ‘I’m really glad you’re here.’

‘I should have called.’ he said ‘Ask you for permission. Now that I think of it. It looks bad, doesn’t it?’

‘Calling would be nice. Both of you should have thought about it.’ red-head gestured to dinning room ‘Why don’t you take a sit?’

Walt walked in the dinning room and looked at Barbara ‘I really should have called. Please forgive me.’

Barbara smiled ‘I’m not mad. Just make sure to do it next time.’

Man smiled ‘I will. What’s with the confetti?’

Woman ran fingers through her hair ‘My coworkers celebrated something. It got stuck in my hair.’

‘It looks nice on you.’

‘Thank you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gigant thanks to @moonlit_wings who gave me the idea of Blinky and Walt corresponding.


	7. Chapter 7

‘So tell me,’ Barbara smiled ‘Do you often visit your students at home or i sit just Jim?’

Walt looked at her ‘I don’t do it often but Jim isn’t the first case. Still this is the first time I got invited for dinner.’

‘So it’s not your hobby then.’

‘No. I’m more interested in myths and legends.’

‘Myths and legends?’ woman smiled ‘I quite found of them myself.’

‘Really?’ man lightened up ‘Maybe you’d like to see Bernard Black’s painting my friend send my today.’

‘Bernard Black? I love his works.’ And he’s my baby!

Walt showed the picture on his phone and Barbara suddenly felt as all the excitement left her body. She knew that painting and she knew the story. It was about her after all.

‘I know this one.’ She forced a smile, she did not blame Walt for bringing it up. He did not know ‘They chased her away because she was a changeling.’

‘Because the thought she poisoned the prince.’ Teacher added.

‘Or, maybe, she tried to save him.’ Barbara said remembering fully well what she did.

Prince was way too young to face death. Medics almost killed him with their help. She gave him herbs, honey and fruits. She took him outside on warm days and let him enjoy the sun while medics wanted to keep him in a dark room. When it became clear it was not helpful enough she gave him healing potion made by changelings. His face gained its color back. He was not as much tired as he used to.

Advisor found her out and brought and army against her. She had to run away.

‘Maybe you’re right.’ Walt said ‘It adds up with Black’s painting.’ He smiled and then his face became serious when he looked at her ‘Are you alright? Is something bothering you?’

‘No, nothing at all.’ Barbara shook her head ‘I guess I’m a little overworked lately.’

‘Little?’ man asked ‘Excuse me. Jim talks a lot about you, you know? How busy you always are.’

‘He does?’

‘Of course he does. It has to be exhausting. Doctor, single mother, Jim mentioned something about working for the community…’

Barbara smiled. How nicely her son described actively working to free Gunmar as “working for the community” ‘Jim helps a lot. I’d probably starve without him.’ She sighed.

‘You wouldn’t…’ Walt shook his head.

‘Believe me, I would. I can screw up tea.’ Woman laughed ‘I told you my darkest secret. Now you have to tell me yours.’

‘No.’ teacher said dramatically, he then smiled as Barbara was smiling at him ‘Fine. I’ll tell you. I read romance novels, especially supernatural ones.’

‘Werewolfs or vampires?’ woman asked.

‘Werewolfs.’ Man admitted at which changeling grinned.

‘What about you?’

‘Well…’ Barbara moved closer to him on the couch ‘I prefer beauty over beast.’ She paused ‘I mean humans. I prefer humans over supernatural creatures.’

Walt smiled ‘It’s good to know I don’t have to compete with some supernatural creature.’ He laughed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Master Draal, you know very well how it ended last time.’ Blinky patted other troll’s arm ‘Changelings are very predictable in their goals but not necessarily in the means to achieve them.’

‘I know, I know.’ Spiked troll said.

‘You’ve told me what your goal is. I really don’t think falling for a changeling is a way.’

‘I don’t even like that changeling.’ Draal crossed his arms ‘I’m being nice to him only to get information out of him. Besides he’s just so annoying.’ The Trollhunter stood up ‘I had to walk him home and carry his bags only to get his name. He has those annoyingly exotic, large green-blue eyes. He has a short tail, which he looks absolutely ridiculous with. He’s a surprisingly good fighter. He literally jumped at Daylight, Blinky! He’s just the worst, isn’t he?’

‘Great gronka-monka.’ Six-eyed troll gasped ‘It’s worse than I thought.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Both dinner and dessert were amazing, Young Atlas.’ Walt prized his student ‘You’re quite gifted.’

‘Thank you, Mr. Strickler. I try.’

‘Don’t be so humble, sweety.’ Barbara laughed ‘Dessert was very creative.’

‘It really wasn’t.’ Jim smiled ‘Just bullar with toppings.’

Loud crash came from the basement.

‘Though as it turns out not all buns are equally sweet.’ Young changeling sighed.

Walt looked at the wooden floor ‘Is that normal?’

‘Yes.’ Boy nodded.

‘Not really.’ Barbara said at the same time. Woman got up ‘Excuse me. I have to check on him.’

‘Why? He’s fine.’ Jim posture was relaxed but his eyes showed how tense he really was.

‘Just a minute.’ woman said as she already walked towards the basement ‘Bular,’ red-head whispered ‘what happened?’

Troll glanced at her before gesturing to a cardboard box on the ground ‘I knocked it off by accident.’

Barbara nodded ‘That’s alright.’ She smiled weakly ‘What happened in the museum?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Nothing?’ changeling asked ‘You wouldn’t throw the fetch at a wall without a reason.’

Black troll shrugged.

‘Bular, whatever happened, you can tell me.’ She walked closer to him.

‘I really don’t want to talk about it.’ He growled.

Barbara glanced at him with sad look on her face.

‘I don’t want to talk about it.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Mr. Strickler,’ Jim smiled with sympathy ‘you must understand I don’t hold anything against you.’ Young changeling did everything to appear friendly and open-minded ‘I know mom is a wonderful woman. One who easily swings men of their feet. I understand relationship with her can be… tempting. Though for many reasons it could end badly for at least one of you. On the top of my head: isn’t teacher dating a parent of a student a conflict on interests?’

Walt moved uncomfortably ‘When you said “shovel talk” I was expecting something more like “break her hearth, I break your leg”.’ Teacher joked.

Jim just continued to look at him with indifferent face.

Walter breathed in and rose his shoulders before breathing out. He brought his palms together into a pyramid.

‘I see your point. In fact I’ve been giving it a thought myself.’ He sighed ‘To be honest I’m not sure if I should pressure a relationship.’

‘Then don’t.’

‘But’ human stressed ‘your mother and I seem to understand each other.’

‘Would you really risk gossip?’ Jim asked.

‘You wouldn’t…’

‘I wouldn’t but Mary Wang has her ways.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Bular, please. Do you have any idea how worried I am right now?’ changeling asked.

Black troll looked away.

Barbara sighed ‘Alright. We can talk about it some other time.’ She turned away and begun walking up the stairs. Woman glanced back at Bular, who still stared at a wall.

The situation upstairs did not seem any smoother.

Jim calmly looked at very uncomfortable Walter ‘You can see that cons outweigh the pros.’

Barbara crossed her arms ‘What’s going on here?’

Jim looked at her with poker face, she was usually very proud of but then it drove her mad. Walt took a deep breath.

Red-head was about to ask her question again when Bular made surprisingly good impression of a crying dog. Teacher jumped a bit.

‘This doesn’t sound good.’ Jim shifted in his chair ‘Are you sure everything’s alright with your dog, mom?’

Barbara glared at her son and went back to the basement. As she walked she heard Jim’s words:

‘Why can’t you understand I’m doing this for your own good?’

Woman was not sure who really was the adresat of these words. Maybe both Walt and her. However, she did not answer that question or wait for Walter to do so. Instead she looked at Bular.

‘Are you and Jim working together now? That’s nice. You two are finally getting along. But why did you make a team against me?’

Bular glanced to the left ‘Not really against you…’

‘Against Walt then.’

‘Not against the fleshbag either…’

‘Well, that’s how it looks like.’ Barbara crossed her arms.

Blask troll sighed ‘He just wanted to give your new pet a shovel talk, which apparently has nothing to do with a shovel.’

‘What about you?’

‘I can’t exactly give the fleshbag the shovel talk myself.’ Troll shrugged.

‘For the love of Pale Lady!’ Barbara could not help but exclaim.

Changeling turned around and walked out of the basement before Bular could stop her. She sent her son a disapproving look as she placed her palm on Walt’s chair’s backreast.

‘I hate to interrupt but I’m taking Walt out.’ She declared ‘Right now.’ Woman took teacher’s hand and forced him to stand up. She then led him to front door.

Jim seemed about to protest but he stayed silent in his seat. Young changeling sighed as he looked at the closing door.

Barbara moved bangs out of her eyes and looked at shocked man. Walt stared at her in return.

‘Sorry.’ She corrected her glasses ‘That’s not how I imagined our second meeting.’

‘Me neither.’ Walt straightened his jacket ‘Young Atlas really brought the art of shovel talk to a whole new level.’

Barbara chuckled ‘Truth. Still he’s grounded.’

‘He meant well.’

Woman smiled ‘It’s getting chilly. Maybe we could move our surprise meeting somewhere else?’

‘I believe it’s a good idea. Yes.’ Walt nodded ‘What would you say for some tea?’

‘Sounds good. Your car?’

Man nodded and soon he opened car door for her. Both adults missed two pairs of eyes observing them from the house.

‘We blew it.’ Bular said.

‘Not necessarily.’ Jim disagreed ‘Sometimes what one needs is just a little push into the right direction.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Vendel shook his head as he looked through old scrolls, ones that he could barely read now. His eyesight was not like it used to be but it was not going to stop him.

Changelings were alive.

The leader of Trollmarket never believed they all died during the Battle of Killhead Bridge but it was his job to prevent panic, not cause it. Half-breeds had to plan somethingbig. Why would they stay so quiet otherwise?

There of course was option that changelings just liked being “dead” to trolls. They were not exactly popular down here. If a changeling walked into Trollmarked it would not end pretty.

Vendel was determined to help Kanjigar’s son with his mission. For centuries they thought the war ended. That Gunmar was in the Darklands, his servants either with him or dead. Time proved them wrong, though.

What really was so… alarming in changelings was their nature. They were once trolls, changed and twisted by black magic. So many parents lost their young. Like Vendel’s niece. She lost her whelp and her life to Gum Gums.

He was determined to help Draal. No matter what.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘So now we can talk about how to change my father’s mind.’ Bular clapped.

‘Yes.’ Jim nodded when doorbell rung ‘Crap! Hide!’

‘What’s wrong with this evening?’ troll growled as he opened basement door.

Young changeling rolled his eyes and opened the front door for Toby.

‘Sorry I’m late.’ Green-eyed boy smiled ‘Nana took her time with choosing peers and then apples and then plums and then-‘

‘Okay, Tobes. I get the idea.’

‘Where’s Dr. L and Mr. Strickler?’

‘Honestly. I have no idea.’ Changeling frowned at which Toby laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!


	8. Chapter 8

By the time midnight came Jim and Bular worked out a plan. Gunmar’s son would try a reasonable talk if that gave negative results he would try again. Third time luck right? When speaking with Gunmar would fail (if Bular corrected Jim) they would speak with Barbara and stop the rebuild of Killhead Bridge.

It wasn’t the most complicated plan but it was all they needed.

Jim went to sleep thanking the Pale Lady no one needed his supervision that night. Before he fell asleep he heard Bular putting “Rick and Morty” on. Nomura introduced him to the show some time ago and he loved it.

Black troll chewed frozen meat as he watched small white dog taking over the world. Humans were silly creatures.

Barbara came back home with smile on her face. She waved goodbye to Walt as he drove off. Changeling closed the door and placed her bag on the floor. Red-head changed spreading her wings in the living room and sat down beside Bular.

‘You’re watching it again.’ It was not really a question.

Bular nodded ‘They haven’t made fourth season yet. Maybe we could wait with the invasion until they air it?’

Woman looked at Bular shocked ‘You want to hold of the invasion?’

Black troll nodded.

‘To watch a cartoon?’

He nodded again.

‘You’re really worrying me now.’

Bular looked away from her and focused on the screen.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Vendel was still researching for any magical artifact that could prevent Draal turning into life-less stone when troll in question walked in. Blue troll had a mixture of annoyance and goofy grin painted on his face. Blinky was the one who brought his fallen friend’s son to Trollmarket’s leader’s caverns. All six of his eyes were narrowed and his brows frowned. White troll sighed and put his scroll down.

Draal crossed his arms and snorted. Four armed troll send him disapproving stare before turning to Vendel.

‘Vendel, we need to stop this madness!’

White troll could not count the many times he heard those words from Blinky. Usually in situations not calling for them.

Before he could ask for the reason of the outburst Blinky gave it himself.

‘Draal needs to stop seeing that changeling.’ Six-eyed troll declared.

Vendel nodded to acknowledge Blinky ‘And why is that? What happened?’

‘Nothing.’ Draal shrugged ‘Blinky’s overreacting.’

‘I’m not overreacting!’ Blinky crossed his arms and stamped his foot.

Spiked troll rolled his eyes.

‘I’m going to ask one more time.’ Vendel rose his voice ‘What happened?’

‘Draal’s falling for the changeling!’

‘He has a name and I’m not falling for him!’

White troll looked up. Why? All he was asking for was one week without some sort of catastrophe. Was it really too much?

‘I’ll tell you what I’ve told Blinky.’ Draal glanced in six-eyed troll’s direction ‘I don’t even like Jim.’

Vendel just looked at Kanjigar’s son unamused. He was really getting to old for this ‘Jim?’ he asked.

‘That’s his name.’ Draal’s expression was serious. Perhaps he believed his own lies. Denial was a powerful thing.

Everyone in that room knew how Draal’s previous relationship with a changeling ended. With heartbreak, betrayal and Trollmarket in danger.

What Blinky seemed to forget was how much outrage his relationship with Aaarrrgghh! caused in the beginning. Nowadays no one blinked an eye but at that time trolls were very suspicious of ex-general. Not that Vendel or Aaarrrgghh! blamed them.

And now Draal was seeing another changeling. It was Vendel’s idea, no one could question it. He did pressure Kanjigar’s son into finding that changeling and getting on his good side. Though he suspected Draal would search for him anyway.

Spiked troll glanced down and Vendel knew he was right.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jim walked down the stairs jawing. He prepared himself mentally for his morning routine and hoped his mother was asleep.

Hope failed him.

Barbara sat by the dinner table. Her face showed disgust after taking a sip of her coffee. She caught Jim gaze and returned it with intensity.

‘What was that?’ she asked ‘Yesterday. What was that for?’

Jim straightened his back but that hunched it a bit ‘Bular did tell you yesterday from what I’ve heard.’

‘I want to hear it from you.’

Jim walked over to the table and sat down on the opposite side facing Barbara ‘I don’t think you two should date.’

‘Why?’ Barbara crossed her arms ‘Is it about parent-teacher thing again? I already told you when Gunmar’s back it’s going to be meaningless.’

‘Exactly! We bring Gunmar back and Mr. Strickler’s going to hate us!’ Jim frowned ‘We’re going to kill most humans and keep remaining ones as life stock. How do you imagine it, mom?’ young changeling asked ‘Keep him as some sort of a pet while other humans are dying? It’s going to be horrible for him!’

‘How is that different  from what you have planned? I know you want to keep him alive as well.’

‘It’s not and I’m deeply ashamed for how long it took me to realize how sick it was! Are you just going to date him as you work on genocide of his species? Because that’s cruel!’

Barbara did not answer. For a moment they just looked at each other in silence.

‘Do I have any correspondence I need to answer to?’ red-head finally broke it.

‘Are you just going to dismiss it?’ Jim got up with his hands on the table. His eyes glowed green and blue.

‘Jim, I won’t have this conversati-‘

‘I need to thank you for one thing.’ Young changeling crossed his arms ‘You’ve made me realize how my way of thinking has been wrong. If Gunmar comes back I’m going to kill Toby and Mr. Strickler myself and I’m going to make it as quick and painless as possible!’

‘That’s enough, James!’ Barbara rose her voice ‘You’ve crossed the line by a mile!’ she got up and looked down at him ‘Remember, I call you my son but you’re still my second in command. I demand respect and obedience.’

‘But-‘

‘No buts. You take orders from me and I order you to leave Walter to me.’ Her eyes glowed gold as she sat back down ‘Is that clear?’

Jim opened his mouth but closed it as he shook his head. If he was in his troll form he would move his tail wildly.

‘Is that clear, James?’

‘Crystal.’ He spat through his teeth.

‘I’m glad we could work it out.’ Barbara smiled ‘Now that we’ve made it clear that I am your boss, go make me breakfast’ She glanced at her cup ‘and coffee.’

‘Yes,’ Jim walked towards the kitchen ‘madam.’

He felt the uncomfortable sensation of tears threatening to leave his eyes. No matter what he would do he would still be nothing more than just another changeling. Just another pawn.

Darklands thought him that.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Walt smiled when Diana jumped on the table and begun to drink from her teacup. She then took a bite of chopped boiled egg from her plate next to the teacup.

Man took a sip of tea from his own teacup, which belonged to the same set of fine painted china. This set was passed down to each generation since Walt’s great-grandparents received it as a gift on their wedding day. They only used it for special occasions. His grandmother used it as a decoration. Mother took it out for Sundays and holidays. Walt and Diana ate breakfast and supper from it every day.

Diana looked up from her plate questioningly.

‘My date was great, Diana.’ Man answered with a smile ‘Barbara is an amazing woman. You’re going to love her.’

Cat continued to stare at him with a disapproving look.

Diana was acting strange since Walt came back home last night. When she smelled Walt’s cloths she hissed and hid in her box for the rest of the night. She only came out in the morning after he showered.

‘Trust me on this one.’ Walt smiled and Diana begun to wiggle her tail ‘Maybe we’ll be able to take two extra table settings out of storage.’

Cat in response took huge bite of the egg, jumped off the table and gave him one last judging look before disappearing in her box.

Walt looked at the box for a moment before picking up his phone. He had friends beside his cat after all. Tons of friends. His work colleagues and Mr. Galadrigal.

He taped an answer to the e-mail he got yesterday with his thoughts on the matter. After a moment he added Barbara’s speculation on the legend.

Diana stayed in her box for the rest of the morning only poking her head out when he headed out. Walt was puzzled by that behavior. His cat never displayed any sort of aversion towards humans. She was quite friendly and often followed Walt around like a dog. Maybe it was that dog’s smell that caused it.

That dog. What kind of breed was that? Walt never really liked dogs but he did hear of dogs bread specially to hunt bears. Maybe it was one of this ones?

Why would Barbara keep a beast like that in her house?

Well… For one she seemed like a dog person. Just why picking one so huge?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Toby patted his friend’s shoulder. Jim’s eyes were puffy from crying in boys’ restroom. Black haired boy’s back was hunched.

Green-eyed boy saw his friends like this before. His best friend was not the most confident or strongest person round even if he pretended to be one. “Fake it till you make it.” He often said. Sometimes one situation outside of his norms could cause such state. For example darkness. Not “nice” darkness that came with the night and stars that Jim adored. It was darkness marked with occasional unnatural green or blue light that somehow scared Jim.

Toby never seen his friend going with it to Dr. L. He suspected Jim did not want to worry his ever-busy mother but at the same time his friend treating him like a personal therapist became too much of a habit.

He knew what Jim needed. A therapy. It was clear his friend needed to vent some stuff.

He was of course willing to be the listening ear but he was not a professional. There was also that constant feeling during those talks that Jim was not fully honest with him.

Jim seemed fine last evening. Now he was really upset about something he did not want to say out loud. Toby asked him but Jim only looked away. He had trouble looking Toby in the eyes. Green-eyed boy asked if it was that guy from the woods but Jim just shook his head. After that Toby stopped asking and settled on just sitting next to his best friend.

He opened the paper bag Jim gave him. It contained sandwich made with leftover meat, tomato, cheese and lettuce. Jim smiled weakly and Toby smiled back.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Babara smiled when she got a short text from Walt. It only said “good morning” and yet it felt important.

Her mind traced to the talk she had with her second in command. Yes, she had done everything in her power to make Janus Order more member-friendly organization but she still demanded respect and obedience. Without them it all would fall apart.

Her job was to be both a friend to talk to and a boss to listen to.

Jim overstepped his boundaries. As the second in command he could question her strategies but the second he picked topic of her private matters he exaggerated.

She wanted to dismiss what he said but she could not.

Nomura looked up from the checklist she held and sighed. She was used to listening to Barbara when “something” happened to her humans. Mostly when they died. She found it masochistic on Barbara’s part.

‘What is it this time? Something with your new pe- human?’ Nomura corrected herself.

‘Kind of…’ Barbara half smiled at her friend ‘It’s Jim. He has his… doubts on the matter.’ Barbara turned around to face Nomura ‘Bular’s acting strange as well.’

‘Bular’s always strange.’

‘No, he’s not.’ Barbara folded her arms and Nomura was close to rolling her eyes ‘Today he said he wants to move opening the bridge to after humans air fourth season of “Rick and Morty”!’

Nomura chuckled ‘Seriously?’

‘Yes.’ Red-head nodded then she begun to pace ‘What’s going on with both of them?’

‘Check if some evil clones took their place. Oh, wait. We are the evil clones.’

Barbara glared at her ‘It’s not funny, Nomura. Something bad is going on and I don’t know about it!’ she exhaled ‘You know what Jim did? He set a dinner to give Walt shovel talk and then next morning he acts like it’s all my fault.’

Nomura looked to the side to hide a smile before coming closer to Barbara ‘Sturgie has his quirks but this is new.’ She looked changelings’ leader in the eyes ‘Remember how you’ve picked a familiar for him?’

Barbara folded her arms and looked away.

‘James Sturges left you after cheating on you so when their son was born you’ve decided it was a perfect material for a familiar.’

Red-head fought an urge to hide her face in her hands ‘Don’ remind me.’

‘Later Sturges and his wife died in the car crush.’

‘I know.’

‘Wow. When I say it out loud I see where the rumors came from.’

Barbara glared at her.

‘What I’m saying is Jim isn’t the only emotional changeling here. Though seeing how well Order does under your rule it’s not bad thing.’

Barbara smiled ‘Thank you, Nomura.’

‘Yeah. You’re welcome. Just remember me when Jim piss you off so much you decide to get rid of him.’


	9. Chapter 9

Jim moved bangs from his eyes. Wind stubbornly kept blewing changeling's hair to his face. He sighed as his ears dropped. He and Draal should have consulted the time more specifically. Young changeling waited for almost an hour by now.

He dressed differently than usual. He should not feel nervous about all this aside from meeting a possibly dangerous troll and yet he found himself wanting to impress Draal. He has searched for cloths in the attic after deciding that his usual white top and brown trousers weren't enough. He found a box of human male clothing which size fitted Jim's troll from. Young changeling chose light blue jeans, which highlighted his darker blue skin and green hoodie with Papa Skull's logo. There was no chance Draal would know what Papa Skull was but it looked good even if sleeves were too short. His palms were on one line with his knees, of course sleeves would always be too short.

It intrigued him, really. Why would his mother keep a box of human men clothing in her attic?

No. No mother. Madam. She did not see him as her son.

It hurt. It hurt knowing how little he actually meant to her. He was just another underling of hers. What did she really wanted when she asked for him? When they needed a new changeling on the surface she asked specifically for him. Was she really impressed by his fighting skills how he told himself in the beginning? Or did she just wanted a live-in house keeper, chef and assistant in one person how he silently thought many times after she took him in? Had he deserved the position of second in command or did she just gave it to him to make him feel important when in reality he was nothing more than a servant? She often asked Nomura for opinion, didn't she?

Jim's ears moved down closer to his neck. He brought his legs closer and hugged them. Wind blew his bangs back into his eyes. No. He was done crying today. Especially after that terrible human teenager, psycho-Steve joked about it loudly during PE class. Toby just kept close to him but young changeling caught Claire's pitiful gaze right before she demanded Steve to stop. That was somehow worse.

He was hundreds of years old changeling and he needed a human girl younger than him to protect him from a human teenager. He was truly pathetic, wasn't he?

Okay, Jim. That's enough. What are you going to tell Draal when he shows up?

This is his new mission. Meet with Draal, talk, maybe flirt a little, gain his trust. An ally like him would be very useful if Bular and Jim's plan did not succeed. Not to mention Draal was not necessarily a bad company. He acted quite strange the last time they saw each other but it was _really_ nice.

Of course it was not like he could trust him right away. Draal was the Trollhunter and, by that, his enemy. Young changeling knew most trolls were not known for their subtlety but he also knew that it was nothing they could not learn. He did not know what pushed Draal to look for Jim yesterday. Deep down he wanted to thing that it was Jim himself. He wanted to think that blue troll just wanted to spend time with him. That could not be the truth, of course, but one could hope.

His ears moved up when he heard something moving. For a second he smiled at a thought of Draal finally approaching him before recognition of those steps brought him back to reality. Jim slowly turned around to glare at Bular.

'What. Are. You. Doing. _Here_?' he gritted his teeth 'I thought you're going through canals.' or at the very least other path in the forest.

'Canals? Why would I use those? It's night time?' Bular kept his face unchanged though amusement could be heard in his voice 'When you said you have something important to do I wasn't expecting you wanted to sit on a rock and stare in the void.'

Young changeling sighed 'Why don't you just go? Are you buying yourself time because you're scared?'

'I'm not scared. If anyone should be scared here, it's you!'

That somehow changed into a duel of stares. Both were trying to prove they are not the scared ones. Which put them off guard.

'Oh my gosh!' third girly voice exclaimed 'We've stumbled upon two monsters and one of them is a fan of Papa Skull! Or maybe beasts? Could you help me out? I'm looking for a good tag.'

Both Bular and Jim rapidly turned to see three human teenage girls, one with phone already in her hand. Young changeling knew them, of course. Mary, Claire and Darci. Two later ones did not say anything and tried to get Mary out of there but it was already too late.

Black troll looked at him frowning and whispered 'Not only you're a disaster of a changeling, you also bring bad luck!' he stretched out his arms 'Alright. Lets deal with it properly.'

Jim's eyes widened at that. Ears shoot up to the sides 'No. You can't do that!'

'Why not?'

'Because I know them. They are students. People care when children disappear.'

Mary chose that unfortunate moment to snap a picture. The moment flash hit Bular's eyes he roared. Changeling's ears traveled back as he shook his head and blinked his eyes cursing how much more his troll eyes were sensitive to intensive light. Long haired-girl must have realized her mistake because she clearly hid the phone behind her back. Claire moved in front of his friends as if it was going to change anything if Bualr attacked.

'We're sorry.' Darci rose her hands 'Mary here didn't mean you any harm' there was an underling to it. "Please don' kill us".

'Sorry.' Mary said in weirdly quiet manner for her.

Jim gazed at Bular silently telling him to go along with whatever he was going to say 'It's fine. We aren't monsters. We're furries.'

Bular looked at him with qualm. He knew what furry was thanks to the internet. Online no one know you are a troll. No one.

'That's somehow even worse.' Mary frowned.

'Hey!' Darci exclaimed as she glared at Mary.

Claire, who's been awfully quiet this whole time, walked few steps forward, still keeping a good distance 'Your costumes are amazing!' she smiled 'How does the black one even work?'

Bular turned to Jim shocked it actually worked. He brought to fingers of his right hand to his right horn, which was a changeling gesture for "humans are stupid". It was normalny used in human form by bringing two fingers to touch an ear.

'Hold on, C-bomb.' Draci stepped in front of Claire 'What are you doing in the woods?'

'We're on our way to a party.' Jim answered without a slip 'What are you?'

'We're' Draci stopped for a moment before deciding to be honest 'on our way to party.' if those men were a threat a vision of more people could discourage them. She then narrowed her eyes 'Why did your friend roar when Mary took the picture?'

'He really gets into character.'

Darci still seemed suspicious but young changeling decided to ignore it.

'Cool.' Jim smiled 'Then we can all go on our marry way.' he looked at Mary 'Could you please delete that photo? We're not on social media so you can't tag us. We would be very grateful if you don't spread it.'

'But I am on social media.' Bular protested.

'Yes.' Jim subtly glared at him 'Though I suspect you wouldn't want your followers seeing you like this.'

Bular's eyes widened in realization, which changeling took as a "no".

'Okay. I deleted it.' Mary put her phone in her pocket after tapping the screen few times 'So you're on social media, huh, big guy?'

Darci and Claire looked at each other resignated. Bular almost took a step back.

‘He is.' Jim saved him 'You may know him. He has an art bolg on tumblr. He posts rad fanart of “Rick and Morty” and art inspired by myths and legends.'

'Yes. My username is iamtheoneintheshadow.'

Claire smiled widely 'Oh my god! I love your work. That painting showing trolls from north mythology was absolutely fantastic! Not to mention that commission you've done for me. Your take on Hamlet is nothing like anything I've seen before!'

'Purpletheatergirl? So nice to meet you in person!' Bular exclaimed.

'Oh, I'm freaking out! May I hug you?'

'Yeah, sure.' black troll opened his arms.

'Claire.' Darci crossed her arms.

'It's alright. I've talked with him on tumblr.' brown-eyed girl hugged the troll.

'Yes, because it makes it so much better.'

'What is your costume made of?' Claire asked Bular. Her friend frowned 'It feels like stone.'

'It's a trade secret.' Bular whispered.

Girl seemed little bit disappointed at his resopnce but she accepted it. Draci, who had enough of that situation, said that they should really go before they make their friends worried. As they walked out of earshot Jim looked at Bular.

'Since when do you accept commissions?'

'Since I was bored and found out it pays for frozen turkey.' troll shrugged 'Maybe I should have a stand at a comic con? They don't really happen in sunlight... Oh, how my life would be easier if I was a changeling!'

'Please tell me you're joking.' Jim scowled.

‘I’m still technically your boss, impure.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As embarrassing as it was Draal was nervous.

Before he even got to think about leaving the Trollmarket Vendel informed him about the existence of sun-immunity amulet stone, which then turned into training. What he thought would last an hour turned into two hours and then five. Next thing he knew it took him all day.

After that the leader of the Trollmarket told him he was researching something that would let Draal get to safety if he ever got caught in the morning sun with no option of using the amulet. It would be a very unlikely situation but then again Draal's mission was to befriend a changeling.

What kind of intentions said changeling had was a very different and unknown matter.

If Draal was younger and hadn't dated a changeling before he would say that Jim had no other intention than to meet with the troll. Now, rich in experience, he knew it was very unlikely. As much as Jim might look ridiculous and scrawny compared with any other troll race he already showed he was a worthy opponent. Even if he was not a good fighter changelings' greatest advantage was not their strength. It was their minds.

It was one aspect of why Draal was nervous. Then there was also a fact that he was simply excited to see the dark blue changeling. He also was late. They did not choose and exact hour but Draal had a feeling Jim was already there. Who knew for how long. Then again it was not really Draal’s fault.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Three girls made it to the party. It was somewhat of a tradition for Arcadia High students to make a bonfire in the woods, tell scary stories and sing. Shannon, who had a very nice voice, played her guitar. Some people quietly sung along, other just listened.

Darci looked at Mary 'Please tell me you didn't deleted that photo.'

'Of course I didn't.' long haired girl frowned, her face asking: don't you know me at all 'I did deleted it from the gallery but saved it as a draft of a post.'

'Could you show it to me?'

Instead of answering Mary taped her phone few times and showed the photo to Darci. She smiled and it had something dangerous to it 'Do you see that? They can't be human. That big one has a fully functional mouth and teeth. It can't be a costume.'

'I know.' Claire also hunched her back to look at her friend's phone 'Isn't it exacting?'

'Girl, you've hugged one of them.' long haired-girl frowned.

'I got to talk to and hug a supernatural creature!' Latina squealed.

Darci looked at her unamused 'I actually prefer Mary getting boy-crazy than you getting monster-crazy.'

'Did I hear "monsters"?' Eli stood in front of them correcting his glasses wanting to appear cool. Then Steve tossed a bike helmet at him which threw Eli of balance. Short boy quickly gathered himself 'I could help you since, you know, I'm quite of an expert around here.'


End file.
